Mas de lo que uno Percibe
by llGhostll
Summary: AU Moderno, como se conocen hiccup y astrid, como se apoyan para seguir adelante en los enredos que le pone la vida(o el autor muahaha) como hace para mantener a salvo a astrid y apoyarla mientras el tienen sus propios problemas familiares y astrid como seguir adelante después de lo que pasa antes de su primer día de la universidad
1. Chapter 1

Más que lo que uno Percibe

Primero lo primero, No soy dueño de Cómo entrenar a tu dragon y solo estoy usando sus personajes para una aventura de las mías y solo hago esto por diversión.

Buenos Días a todos a mi primer fanfic, despues de leer muchas historias en ingles o español e decidido hacer el mío propio, y si todo sale bien tendrán muchas historias que tengo revoloteando en esta cabeza mía.

Espero no tener muchos errores ortográficos y si ven algo que podría mejorar o algún horror gramatical me pueden decir

Astrid y hiccup como pareja y toda la pandilla poco a poco irán apareciendo sin mas preambulo aqui les dejo

Más que lo que uno Percibe ( ya lo se cliché de título pero se pondra mejor)

Estamos en la isla de Berk donde Nieva 8 meses al año y hace frío tres, yo vivo solo en mi apartamento por peleas con mis padres (mas bien mi papá) por negarme a entrar a la politica (que mas podria hacer me gustan las computadoras y estar solo ustedes pensaran si normal pero cuando tus ancestros y tu padre han sido alcaldes de la isla de berk uno creería que tengo que seguir los pasos familiares, gracias a dios mi madre me apoya siendo ella una veterinaria, si no creo que ya me hubiera desheredado mi papa.

Mas sobre mis Padres, su nombre Estoico "el Vasto" no sólo es un nombre que se ganó por ahí , su físico todo musculoso y su altura de 2 metros el cual decían que cuando era adolescente podría agarrar el cráneo de un lobo y partirlo en dos y lo peor del caso es que yo lo creo, también es amado por los habitantes de la isla que lo conocen muy bien como un líder justo.

Mi madre Valka haddock una persona más normal de ojos verdes, con un cuerpo de atleta ya que tenía que correr o caminar a veces kilómetros por su trabajo de veterinaria rescatando cualquier tipo de animales.

Ahora yo Hiccup horrendous haddock III( si lo se un gran nombre, yo creo que perdieron una apuesta y por eso el nombre), un adolescente que no tiene de parecido a su gran padre Estoico "el Vasto" ni un poco *bueno todos dicen que herede lo terco que es el* tengo problemas de autoestima y un gran sarcasmo que podria iniciar o para guerras.

En que estábamos ?, en mi apartamento el cual es algo chico pero agusto, una recamara chica dónde está mi laptop y mi cama, en la sala principal una mesa para 4 personas y la cocina para alimentarme o calentar mis pizzas frías y mi sopa de fideos chino, toda una buena dieta universitaria.

Saliendo de mi apartamento para comprar la comida de chimuelo (mi perro husky/lobo de 3 años que vive conmigo), gracias a dios la tienda esta enfrente del edificio si no ya sería una paleta de helado andante pero al salir del apartamento veo que el letrero de alquilar ya no está en la que sería el apartamento de al lado ya que sus últimos inquilinos, una pareja de locos, diría yo que echaran gasolina y prendieran ese lugar para poder limpiarlo y como se todo esto ? las paredes entre apartamentos son bien delgadas y se puede escuchar de todo y ni siquiera con el ragnarok ocurriendo esa pareja hubiera parado de hacer el amor.

Ya volviendo de la tienda con la comida de chimuelo, este feliz ya que tenía mucha hambre se abalanza contra su mi y me tumba "Ya calmate chimuelo, si no te quedas sin comer"

Chimuelo siendo un perro de 3 años muy hiperactivo y grande por su parte lobo, pero es todo un holgazán, chimuelo es un perro muy inteligente y a estado con hiccup desde que a tenido 18 el cual encontró cuando salió de la casa de sus padres todo un cachorro tirado en la calle con el frío de berk chimuelo seguro se hubiera vuelto una paleta con este clima y hiccup lo tomo para llevárselo a su apartamento que gracias a dios acepta animales.

"Me traes tu plato de comida chimuelo" en esto chimuelo se va y busca su plato para ponerlos en mis pies.

"Bueno aqui esta tu comida y tu agua, pero primero dame la pata" en esto chimuelo le da la pata

"Muy bien!" dice hiccup dejando que chimuelo coma su comida y yéndose a dormir ya que estaba muy cansado de venir de la casa de sus padres.

Domingo

hiccup se despierta gracias a chimuelo este mordiendo la sabana.

"Dejame dormir chimuelo" este al ver que su dueño no le hacía caso se sube a la cama y comienza a saltarle encima.

Hiccup encuentra un muñeco en la cama y lo tira hacia la sala "chimuelo dale juega con el juguete"le dice hiccup

chimuelo al ver el juguete lo mira incrédulo, e ignora el juguete para seguir mordiendo la sabana y saltando encima de hiccup.

"Ya está bien vamos a caminar" dice hiccup, chimuelo al escuchar eso sus orejas se suben y comienza a saltar de felicidad,hiccup prepara a chimuelo con su correa y salen viendo que la puerta del vecino estaba abierta hiccup intenta mirar hacia adentro.

"Chimuelo tenemos nuevos vecinos" ve a una hermosa valkiria pasar de una puerta a otra y pensó [Pero qué Bonita es ]

Chimuelo no sorprendido por la cara de su amo corre hacia el ascensor y tirando la cuerda duro y sacando de trance a su dueño, esté casi cae y lo mira "chimuelo la próxima avisa que estás apurado perro inútil "

Mientras donde la valkiria hermosa la cual se llamaba astrid

Este departamento esta bien lindo pensó ella, "Dagur muévete y ayúdame a desempacar las cajas"-dijo ella

"Ya voy ya voy, le hubieras dicho a tus padres que nos ayudaran que pereza desempacar todo esto " dice Dagur con un suspiro

"Ya te quejas y no as hecho nada " dijo astrid

"Pero amor, sabes que hubiera contratado gente para hacer esta clase de trabajo físico " decía dagur

"Dagur sabes que no me gusta que otra gente toque mis cosas, si tienes tanta pereza puedes irte sabes y no me digas amor no me gusta" decía astrid un poco estresada

Dagur no creía lo que estaba escuchado y pensó [deja que terminemos de arreglar la casa y veremos quien ordena a quien]

-El Pasado-

Caminando hacia mi casa ya que mi trabajo no está muy lejos, un carro se detiene y baja el vidrio "Hola tu no eres astrid la porrista líder de la escuela de Berk?" decía dagur

Astrid no conocía a este individuo pero al ver que el si, ella era la porrista líder en ese tiempo "si lo era y tu quien eres ?"

"El mariscal de campo estrella de la escuela berserker" dijo dagur

"ahora sí te recuerdo " dijo astrid y recordó también que fue por el que perdieron ese juego contra ellos pero no se lo dijo.

"Vamos te llevo a la casa" dijo dagur

"Solo a la casa, a ningún otro lado" dijo astrid pensando que esto no era una buena idea.

"No te preocupes a ningún otro lado iremos " dijo Dagur pensando que si el comienzo iremos directo a tu casa pero pienso ganar esa apuesta a como dé lugar.

-el presente-

"No entiendo todavía pero bueno dejame ayudarte un poco" dijo dagur parándose y sacando cosas de las cajetas

Dagur comenzó a moverse y arreglar las cosas y estaba pensando como ya llevaban un mes andando y solo se habían podido besar una vez en todo el mes lo que poco sabía astrid era que él había hecho una apuesta que se la podía llevar a la cama en menos de un mes y hoy se cumplia ese mes asi q tenía que idear una forma de hacerlo porque sabía que astrid en sus 5 sentidos no se dejaría.

"Donde pongo estas cajas astrid ?" decía dagur agotado y estresado, el sabia que tenía que terminar lo más rápido posible para poner su plan en acción.

"Esas van en el baño" decía astrid ya cansada de estar moviendo todo en su lugar y sacando todas las cosas de la mudanza.

"Vamos a descansar astrid ya falta poco" dice dagur

"Dale, que solo falta esa última cajeta además no eran tantas cosas no se porque te quejaste tanto" decía astrid recostandose en el sofá de la sala

"Toma astrid para que te refresques" dagur le pasa una cerveza fría, lo que no sabía astrid es que dagur antes de dársela le había echado una pastilla. Y se sienta al lado de astrid en el sofa

Pasó una media hora mientras hablaban y astrid comenzó a sentirse débil y mareada cosa que era extraño, ella nada más se estaba tomando esta cerveza y ella para al menos quedar "happy" ella necesitaría más.

"Cómo te sientes amor" dijo dagur viendo como los ojos de astrid no podían enfocarse en algo él sabía que la pastilla que le hecho a la bebida estaba surtiendo efecto.

"No muy bien, y sabes q no me gusta que me digan amor" ella sintió como dagur se juntaba junto a ella, y sentía como su mano pasaba por su espalda, ella intentó alejarse pero al pararse se sintió mareada y con pocas fuerzas.

"Ten cuidado que te caes" la agarra dagur por la cintura y la vuelve a sentar pero este dejando una mano en su muslo y la otra en su espalda.

"Gracias dagur pero ya quita tus manos en donde están, no tenemos mucho tiempo juntos para estar así" ella intenta quitarse las manos de dagur de encima pero con tan poca fuerza y mareada no podía quitarselas.

Dagur le susurra al oído "podemos hacerlo a las buenas o a las malas y por mi me gustaria hacerlas a las malas"

Esas simples palabras al oído hicieron que astrid la sangre se le pusiera fría, con más fuerzas intentó librarse de dagur pero este la tenia bien sujeta y ahora tenía sus dos manos agarradas.

"YA DEJAME DAGUR, YA QUITATE DE ENCIMA MÍO ESTO SE ACABÓ!" decía astrid forcejeando, intentando con todas sus fuerzas de quitarse de encima a dagur, ella era una hofferson ella pelearía hasta el final, ahora sentía como él intentaba quitarle el sostén.

"Mientras más luches más me exitas amor, pero hoy serás toda mía quieras o no, por tu culpa no perderé esa apuesta con mis amigos" dijo dagur mientras le quitaba los panties y ya se le veían al aire lo senos a astrid.

"Daag uuur p pporf avor no lo ha gas" decia astrid ya con lagrimas en los ojos viendo que no tenía la fuerza para detener a dagur y viendo como su mano comenzaba a acariciar sus senos, y tocando todo su cuerpo se sentía mal ya que era su primera vez que alguien la tocaba y comenzó a llorar más cuando veía que la mano de dagur se diría hacia abajo hacia su lugar más sagrado, cuando sus esperanzas de salir de esta se había acabado se escuchó un perro ladrar muy amenazadoramente cerca de ellos.

\- \

Que les parecio el primer capitulo, espero que bueno ahi dejenme reviews para saber como quedo o si encontraron algo raro la continuacion sera el proximo jueves o si tengo suerte el sabado o el domingo no estoy seguro  
Hasta Pronto ;3


	2. Chapter 2

Mas de lo que uno percibe

Capítulo 2

Primero lo primero, No soy dueño de Cómo entrenar a tu dragon y solo estoy usando sus personajes para una aventura de las mías y solo hago esto por diversión.

Veamos que ocurre con nuestros héroes ahora

Comenzamos desde que hiccup sale del edificio al parque.

/

Ya en el parque hiccup ve a fishlegs y a meatlug.

"Chimuelo ve a jugar con meatlug"

Meatlug una bóxer alemán hembra de 29 kg de tamaño mediano,

"Hola fishlegs preparado mañana para la universidad" dice hiccup

"Claro hiccup, a terminar estos últimos años" dice fishlegs

"Hay rumores de que nos dividiremos en grupos y hackearemos la computadora del grupo contrario " decia hiccup

Fishlegs se emocionó y miró a hiccup con una cara retadora "esperemos que quedemos en grupos contrarios para hacerlo interesante" decía fishlegs

"Hahaha que raro en ti, normalmente eres timido" dijo hiccup

"Ahh vamos, quiero ganarle al {Night Fury} en igualdad de terreno" dijo fishlegs

"Shhh, no uses ese nombre en alto después nos metes en problemas pero si será una examen interesante {grunkle}" decía hiccup usando el nombre hacker de fishlegs.

Mientras todo esto pasaba meatlug y chimuelo jugando, ellos eran buenos amigos los dos canes pero no sienten ninguna atracción del uno hacia el otro pero si les encantaba jugar a los dos. Mientras tanto hiccup y fishlegs hablaban de temas de la universidad.

"Bueno ya nos tenemos que ir, necesito trabajar en una interface que le estoy poniendo a mi linux" decía hiccup viendo que ya llevaban buen tiempo en el parque.

"Dale, nos vemos mañana en la universidad" dijo fishlegs mientras llamaba a meatlug a que fuera con el.

 **30 minutos después subiendo a su departamento**

Chimuelo subiendo las escaleras sus orejas se le pararon y su cola se alzó, signos de que algo lo tenía en alerta,

"Qué te pasa chimuelo ?" decía hiccup notando lo raro que se había puesto chimuelo, y de un momento a otro ve como chimuelo corre hacia su piso el siguiéndolo atrás lo más cerca posible.

"Chimuelo para, ven para acá, Chimuelo!" decía hiccup pero chimuelo no le hacía caso él entrando a un apartamento que hiccup se da cuenta que es el apartamento de la nueva vecina.

Al entrar se encuentra con un escena salida de una película, una chica recogida como bolita en la esquina del sofá y un pelao como de su edad, pelo fulo y bien agarrado (es decir músculos) parado viendo a chimuelo con temor en los ojos y este chimuelo enfrente del chico mostrando los colmillos con el lomo alsado y la cola totalmente arriba.

"Qué hacen aquí" dijo dagur un poco asustado ya que tenia a chimuelo apunto de saltarle encima.

"Un buen ciudadano preocupado por lo que pasa por su piso" decía hiccup mientras miraba y analizaba lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Como buen ciudadano te puedes largar del apartamento" decía dagur amenazadoramente mientras echaba un poco pa atras por culpa de chimuelo.

"Creo que no, y a las señoritas no le gusta lo que estás haciendo" decía hiccup mientras veía a la muchacha que estaba llorando y asustada.

"Además, mi amigo está de acuerdo conmigo y como tratas a la chica " decía hiccup mientras miraba a chimuelo.

Dagur comienza a moverse hacia la puerta, agarra un florero y lo tira contra chimuelo y sale corriendo sabiendo que está en desventaja

"Nos volveremos a ver, te lo Prometo y la proxima ese perro no te estara protegiendo" dice dagur saliendo del apartamento.

Hiccup se mueve cerca del sillón y se pone rojo como un tomate al ver a astrid metida lo más posible en la esquina del sillón con la mitad de su cuerpo al aire, inmediatamente busca y agarra una toalla que encuentra y se la tira encima y le dice "Tranquila, ya se fue"

Astrid agarro un poco la toalla para acomodarla y comenzó a arreglarse pero todavía se sentía débil, comenzó a llorar "ese desgraciado, todo este tiempo solo por una apuesta"

"Tranquila, él ya se fue y no va a venir más, no querrá ser el desayuno de chimuelo, toma un poco de agua para que te sientas mejor" hiccup dice mientras le da un vaso de agua.

"Gracias, y por cierto me llamo astrid" dice tomando un poco del agua que le había ofrecido.

"De nada, aquí tu heroe del piso Hiccup y su fiel compañero chimuelo" dijo hiccup presentando a chimuelo.

Astrid se ríe un poquito por su presentación y les dice "veo que no son muy buenos con los nombres"

"Me ofendes " dijo hiccup sarcásticamente y haciendo un gesto dramático de herido.

Astrid se comienza a reír más fuerte y comienza a sentirse mejor gracias al agua y este chico que vino a su ayuda.

Ahora que el aire está más liviano hiccup mira a astrid y esos ojos azules como océanos se queda mirando, hipnotizado por tan bonita cara que ella tenía, hasta que una pequeña tos lo saca del trance y se da cuenta que se le a quedado mirando se pone más rojo(si eso era posible).

Astrid ve cómo la mira y se pone un poco roja pero también mira esos ojos verdes como bosques profundos, esa barbilla con una pequeña cicatriz y esas pecas en todo su cuerpo, ese cuerpo que no se ve musculoso pero tampoco tan delgado, la cantidad de músculo que a ella le gusta. Al sentirse mejor se da cuenta de como esta vestida o falta de ropa y se pone más roja y tose un poco pa sacar a hiccup de su trance y dice "perdona" mirando cómo luce.

"A ahh ahhh si si perdona perdona astrid" dice hiccup todo apenado comenzado a salir del apartamento

"No te vayas por favor, solo déjame arreglarme un poco" decía astrid al ver cómo hiccup estaba cerca de la puerta listo para irse, hecho un tomate.

"Si astrid astrid si dale" decía hiccup cuando sentía que no podía sacar una sola oración bien elaborada.

Astrid se sentía ya mejor después de todo lo sucedido y sorprendida de que se sintiera así tan rápido, pudiera ser el chico este hiccup que estaba con ella que se sentía segura.

"Ya puedes pasar" decía astrid, viendo a hiccup y chimuelo entrar al apartamento denuevo y ahora que ve a chimuelo un perro bien grande, hasta ella se sintió un poco atemorizada

,

Hiccup ve como astrid ve a chimuelo y le dice "tranquila, chimuelo es un gran bebé normalmente el sintió que dagur no era buena gente y por eso lo viste asi, normalmente es un holgazán y gran bebe"

Chimuelo mira a hiccup con una cara de "Enserio!" y se va donde astrid a con ojitos de perro intenta decirle a astrid q lo rasque, está contenta lo rasca en la cabeza y él feliz se echa en los pies de astrid.

"Viste, un gran bebe" decia hiccup

Astrid acariciando a chimuelo, "gracias por lo de hoy, no tienes idea cuanto te lo agradesco"

"No se Preocupe su caballero Negro siempre para salvarla" dijo hiccup mientras astrid alzaba la ceja al decir caballero negro "me gusta mas el negro" dijo hiccup defendiéndose

"Aunque el verde me queda mejor " dijo hiccup riendo

En esto astrid se ríe bastante "que tienes planeado hacer mas tarde mi caballero negro" decía astrid riendo

"Tengo que terminar un trabajito antes de mañana que comienza la universidad pero tengo tiempo " dijo hiccup

"A qué universidad vas?" dijo astrid con interés

"Universidad de Berk y para adelantarme a tu siguiente pregunta estudió ingenieria en computacion" decía hiccup

"Ohhh un cerebrito de las computadoras, " decía astrid

"Me declaro culpable," decia hiccup

"Vamos a la misma Universidad, comienzo mañana y este es mi primer año de ingeniería en computación"

"Ohhh puedo prestarte algunos libros viejos que tengo y si algo te enreda tu querido caballero te ayudará My,Lady"

Astrid al escuchar my lady se sonroja y piensa (que está pasando conmigo lo acabo de conocer.)

Quedaron así un par de horas hablando tranquilamente, hasta que hiccup se tenía que ir a terminar su proyecto, en esto astrid le pega en el hombro

"Owww! Eso por que fue " decia hiccup

"Eso fue por demorarte en llegar y esto " dijo astrid levantándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla a hiccup. "Por todo lo demás", astrid se rió un poquito al ver la cara de hiccup que estaba sorprendido (bueno más que sorprendido)

Mientras hiccup se iba a su apartamento en modo automático mientras su mente intentaba volver a funcionar porque ahora mismo namas estaba respirando y moviéndose

y se fue a su apartamento con algo surgiendo dentro de su corazón.

Gracias a Hiccup termino de arreglar el apartamento pero se sentía rara, después de todo lo que paso se sentía con sentimientos mixtos, una parte sentía feliz al estar con hiccup, pero se sentía angustiada porque tenía miedo de dagur, el sabe dónde vivía, y como solo intento estar con ella por una apuesta y acostarse con ella.

Astrid Intenta dormir.

/

TADA! Otro capitulo mas ufff listo :3 espero que les aya gustado nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


End file.
